


Double the Men, Double the Pleasure

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: oh my goodness McHanzo x reader is now my LIFE, could you do a fluffy sexy time one???





	

You were facing Jesse, legs wrapped around his waist as he held you up against the shower wall, cock buried deep in your pussy, your slick covering his thighs messily. “Christ, baby, so fuckin’ wet. How are you so fuckin’ wet all the time?” He growled in your ear. He pistons his hips faster, grunting with the force of it. He’s drawing small ‘ah, ah’s from you at every deep thrust. Your legs are shaking and your clit is swollen and throbbing. He hasn’t touched it once, Hanzo’s orders.

Both of your boys liked to dominate the hell out of you, both agreeing that you could only come if given permission from the missing party or both men were present. Hanzo was off on a weeklong mission. He was due back tomorrow and you were aching in anticipation. Jesse had fucked you multiple times a day, every day since Hanzo left. He would edge you constantly, pulling away right before you could come. They had both learned that you had no self-control and would masturbate whenever you were alone, forbidden to or not. Spankings hadn’t deterred you, neither had punishing enemas, figging, strapping, or switching. The only thing that would prevent you from touching was a chastity belt.

Of course, Jesse couldn’t have picked a normal belt. That would’ve been too simple. The belt that he picked out kept your ass plug as well as blocking access to your aching core. He kept the key for it, only taking it off so you could shower, use the restroom, and sleep, so long as you slept in the same bed as him.

The waiting was torture. His thrusts got rougher, faster, and he was in your ear, growling again. “Don’t get how you’re able to soak us both with this eager pussy, darlin’.”

“It is because she is aroused by her own denial.” Hanzo’s voice cut through the noises of skin on skin. You moaned loudly, hands reaching up from Jesse’s neck, making grabbing motions, “Hanzo, oh, please. Please tell Jesse I can come, please? I’ve been so good, please!” You whimpered out, sobbing at the end of the sentence when Jesse pulled out. “Hey, honey. You’re home early.” Jesse grinned, setting you on your feet. Hanzo chuckled. “I see you’ve been using her.” You leaned against the wall, legs pressed tightly together, squirming. “Please.” You cried out.

Jesse turned the water off, pulling you out and wrapping a towel around you. “She has been good. Only begged the first day. Kept her ass open all week, she can take us both right now.” You nodded eagerly, scrubbing the towel down your body quickly. Hanzo twirled his finger, a silence command for you to spin. You turned, facing the wall, bending at your hips. He came up behind you, finger starting at your clit, running over it and down your slit, to your slightly gaping ass. He pushed a finger in, using your own slick as lube. “Mm, you are correct.” HE withdrew his finger and smacked your ass. “Go get on the bed.

You scrambled towards the bed, thighs wet again from your arousal. Hanzo and Jesse followed you closely, Jesse sitting down and pulling you on his lap. He lifted you and slid in your ass. It burned, but it was a pleasant burn. The plug had kept your ass ready, his dick already slick from fucking you just minutes before. You nearly screamed. Hanzo stripped quickly, climbing between your legs. Jesse slowly started to roll his hips at Hanzo slid home in your cunt, groaning as he did. You moaned loudly, both holes stuffed full. They started moving in tandem, thrusting in and out at the same time. You were getting louder and louder, shaking in pleasure.

It took a few rubs on your clit from Hanzo’s hand before you shot over the edge, shrieking in delight. Stars were blocking your vision. You were being fucked through your orgasm, Jesse and Hanzo both speeding up, chasing their own releases. Hanzo kept rubbing your clit firmly as he fucked into you, making you come another time before he finally released into your cunt. Jesse followed shortly after, filling your ass with his come. Hanzo carefully pulled out and lifted you off Jesse’s softening dick, moving to lay down with you in the middle of them. Jesse turned and wrapped his arms around you, Hanzo molding to your back as the big spoon.

You loved your boys


End file.
